


Кошачьи пакости

by Li_Liana



Category: Alien (1979), Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фандом: Торчвуд, мультикроссовер куда попало ;)  Если вам кажется, что в тексте есть нечто от сериала «Горец», сериала «Звездные Врата» и фильма «Чужие» - то вам не кажется ;)<br/>Таймлайн: конец второго сезона.</p><p>Новогодний подарок для Клеа, 2008-2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кошачьи пакости

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klea_Strix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/gifts).



> Фандом: Торчвуд, мультикроссовер куда попало ;) Если вам кажется, что в тексте есть нечто от сериала «Горец», сериала «Звездные Врата» и фильма «Чужие» - то вам не кажется ;)  
> Таймлайн: конец второго сезона.
> 
> Новогодний подарок для Клеа, 2008-2009

Тошико засекла активизацию разлома и выход из него сразу двух объектов. Сначала они были вместе, потом разделились и направились в разные части города. Разбираться с первым пришельцем поехали Джек и Янто, ко второму направились Оуэн и Гвен. А Тошико осталась в центре — контролировать перемещение объектов по остаточному излучению разлома.  
Судя по показаниям приборов, первый пришелец направился в офис «Гоаулд центра». Черный внедорожник Торчвуда остановился перед входом. Стекло входной двери было разбито, а в фойе виднелся лежащий охранник — то ли мертвый, то ли без сознания. Со стороны определить было невозможно.  
Джек выругался и набрал номер полицейского оператора, чтобы сообщить, что этот вызов о взломе Торчвуд берет на себя. Очередной полицейский остряк не преминул съязвить, что Торчвуд скоро будет снимать с деревьев сбежавших кошек. Но Джек отключился, не слушая дальнейшие рассуждения сержанта.  
— Зачем пришельца понесло в офис? — удивился Янто.  
— Нам своих грабителей не хватает? — проворчал Джек — Еще и выходцы из рифта повадились взломами заниматься.  
— Может, он там спрятаться хотел?  
— Ага, и для этого бежал сюда через полгорода? Янто, жди меня здесь.  
— Но я... — начал возражать Янто, но Джек его перебил.  
— Я сказал!  
Янто лишь кивнул и послушно вернулся на водительское сидение. В отличие от Гвен он никогда не спорил с шефом.  
Джек аккуратно пролез через разбитое стекло и быстро взбежал по лестнице. По данным Тошико, объект находился на третьем этаже. Пришелец обнаружился в офисе генерального директора. Худощавый мужчина неопределенного возраста в длинном плаще деловито рылся в бумагах.  
— Привет, — Джек прицелился в незнакомца. — Зачем пожаловал? И откуда?  
Мужчина на секунду поднял взгляд на Джека и снова вернулся к бумагам, которые явно интересовали его куда больше, чем наставленное на него оружие.  
— И тебе доброй ночи, — буркнул он.  
Такое показательное игнорирование Джеку совершенно не понравилось. Но мужчина или парень (Джек никак не мог определиться с возрастом своего визави) оказался достаточно симпатичным, чтобы бы еще немного побаловаться переговорами.  
— Руки вверх и все такое. В смысле, выходи из-за стола. И без лишних движений, — почти миролюбиво предложил Джек.  
— А то что? Стрелять будешь? — прищурился незнакомец, пробегая глазами последний вынутый из папки документ.  
Только Джек решил, что пора глушить пришельца, и по-свойски разобраться с ним уже в тюремных подвалах Торчвуда, как тот примирительно поднял руки.  
— Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь, — сказал он.  
Как он двигался, Джеку совершенно не понравилось. Вернее, как раз понравилось, но судя по едва заметной плавной выверенности движений от незнакомца можно было ожидать любой пакости, типа неожиданного хука слева или демонстрации приемов восточных единоборств. Не говоря уже о том, что подобный тип вряд ли безоружным полез в пространственный разлом.  
— Джек, тут к вам гости, — в коммуникаторе раздался голос Янто. — Человек десять с автоматами. На спецназ похожи.  
— Подкрепление прибыло? — насторожился пришелец. — Твои друзья?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джек. — И не твои, видимо?  
Пришелец хмыкнул, одним движением перемахнул через стол, достал из складок плаща на вид вполне настоящий меч и притаился слева от двери. Джек удивленно хмыкнул. Судя по одежде незнакомца, он ожидал от него куда более современного оружия, а никак не древнюю ковырялку, с которой тот обращался как с родной.  
— Ты вообще из какого века? — поинтересовался Джек, занимая позицию справа от двери.  
Ответить тот не успел. Разбивая стекло, в офис влетела дымовая граната, вслед за ней послышались звуки автоматных очередей. Стреляли со стороны окна.

Очнулся Джек уже на городской свалке.  
— Да чтоб вас! — тихо ругнулся он. За последние полгода ему приходилось умирать куда чаще, чем хотелось. И это было крайне неприятно.  
Рядом зашевелился пришелец.  
— Ненавижу, когда меня расстреливают! — Джек в сердцах пнул ногой навалившийся на него мусорный пакет.  
— Я тоже, — буркнул пришелец, — но арбалетными болтами больнее.  
— Вот именно! Но хоть бы на месте оставили. Или в канаву кинули. Так нет же! Обязательно надо было вместе с мусором выбрасывать?!  
— И не говори! — поддержал праведные возмущения пришелец.  
Джек осекся и рывком вскочил на ноги:  
— Погоди, ты жив? И даже не ранен?  
— Ты тоже, — пожал плечами тот.  
Джек очень подозрительно уставился на поднимающегося мужчину. Красноречивые прорехи в одежде и пятна крови не оставляли сомнений в том, что офис «Гоаулд центра» пришелец покинул в весьма мертвом состоянии.  
— Тебя нельзя убить? — спросил Джек.  
— А то сам не видишь? Ты тоже бессмертный?  
— «Тоже»? — эхом откликнулся Джек. — Разве в вашем мире много таких?  
— Хватает. А судя по твоему выражению лица, ты тут один такой уникальный, — сделал вывод пришелец. — Повезло.  
— Почему?  
Пришелец лишь тяжко вздохнул и отмахнулся.  
— Митос, — он протянул руку для приветствия.  
— Джек Харкнесс, — капитан пожал протянутую руку. — А фамилия у тебя есть?  
— Если тебе надо, могу придумать.  
— Как-нибудь обойдусь, а что, настоящей не водится?  
— Когда я родился, фамилии были еще не в ходу.  
— Сколько же тебе лет?  
— Скажем так, я был лично знаком с некоторыми фараонами. А ты?  
Джек удивленно присвистнул.  
— А я вообще родился... рожусь через три тысячи лет. Примерно.  
— Тоже неплохо, — невозмутимо кивнул Митос.  
— И что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Джек, наконец, вспоминая о своих профессиональных обязанностях. Хватать Митоса за шкирку и тащить в камеры Торчвуд-центра как бессмертную инопланетную угрозу, с одной стороны, совершенно не хотелось, а, с другой стороны все обмундирование, не считая браслета, у него подло отобрали, воспользовавшись его мертвым состоянием. Рукопашная же схватка двух бессмертных грозила затянуться надолго, поэтому Джек не спешил начинать силовое решение ситуации.  
— На свалке? — язвительно уточнил Митос. — То же, что и ты.  
— Нет, в этом мире.  
Митос скривился.  
— Не поверишь. Знакомая попросила помочь. В этом мире похитили ребенка ее друзей.  
— От женщин одни неприятности, — хмыкнул Джек.  
— Вот именно.  
— То есть, когда ты найдешь похищенного ребенка, ты мирно вернешься к себе домой? — уточнил Джек.  
— А что с этим есть проблемы?  
— Еще бы! — подтвердил Джек. — Во-первых, как ты собираешься пройти обратно через разлом?  
— Понятия не имею. Этим вопросом занимается моя знакомая. Она меня сюда провела, она нас и заберет.  
— Она тоже здесь?  
Митос кивнул.  
У Джека зародились нехорошие предчувствия.  
— Так вы вместе прошли через разлом?  
— Да.  
— Ох, как бы моя команда не пришибла ее ненароком во время задержания.  
— Твоя команда? А чем вы вообще занимаетесь?  
— Вообще-то ловим пришельцев и устраняем угрозу, — Джек чуть виновато развел руками.  
— Устраняете как? — поинтересовался Митос, чисто профилактически делая шаг назад.  
— По-разному. Иногда запираем в камерах, но чаще убиваем, — честно ответил Джек.  
— Миленько, — Митос улыбнулся одними губами, но взгляд мгновенно сделался холодным и настороженным.  
— Да ладно, — махнул рукой Джек, — если вы тут никого убивать не собираетесь и можете самостоятельно убраться через разлом туда, откуда и пришли, то — не такая вы уж и угроза.  
— С первым пунктом ничего обещать не могу. Но постараюсь. Хотя очень не люблю, когда меня расстреливают. Она, кстати, тоже.  
— И она бессмертная? — спросил Джек  
— Не совсем, — ответил Митос. — Но пулями ее не убить.  
Джек пошел вперед, мрачно гадая, за что ему все это? Только нашествия неубиваемых и бессмертных человекообразных пришельцев Торчвуду для полного счастья и не хватало. Ладно, пока их только парочка. А если они массово повалят? Это вам не рыбы-переростки. И не мушки с уиверами. Таких же, если сразу не поймаешь, потом они с землянами сольются — и только их и видели. Замучаешься искать.  
Когда Джек и Митос выбрались со свалки и вышли на дорогу, Джек хмуро уточнил:  
— Но имей в виду, если при ее задержании пострадали мои ребята — вам обоим мало не покажется.  
— Погоди, а ты что ли считаешь, что задержал меня? — спохватился Митос.  
— А разве нет?  
— Оптимист.  
— Или ты хочешь посопротивляться? — прищурился Джек.  
— Да нет. Пока воздержусь. Посмотрим, чем там встреча Тирр с твоей командой закончилась.

Джек провел Митоса в центр через гостевой вход. Как он и предполагал, ни невидимая ступенька, ни спуск с потолка не произвели на Митоса должного впечатления. По дороге Джек пару раз пытался подловить Митоса на лжи — насчет его возраста и прошедших лет. Но, как выяснилось, многие исторические детали Митос помнил лучше самого Джека. И в итоге несостоявшийся допрос плавно перетек в ностальгические воспоминания о Европе конца позапрошлого века.  
— Джек, с тобой все в порядке?! — Гвен с порога кинулась радостно обниматься. — Ты два часа на связь не выходил! — она заметила окровавленную одежду. — Тебя снова убили?!  
— Кто это? — Оуэн подозрительно кивнул на спустившегося с шефом мужчину.  
— Это Гвен, Оуэн, Тошико и Янто, — Джек обвел жестом свою команду и обернулся к пришельцу. — Это — Митос. Бессмертный. Он тут проездом.  
Джек выразительно покосился на Митоса, но тот только пожал плечами, мол, как получится.  
— Гвен, как у вас все прошло? — спросил Джек.  
— Мы подстрелили монстра, — гордо ответила та. — Он заперт в камере.  
— Вы поймали Тирр? — изумился Митос.  
— Тирр — не человек? — в свою очередь удивился Джек.  
— А я когда-то утверждал обратное? — парировал Митос.  
Джек тихо выругался и быстро направился к ведущей вниз лестнице. Митос поспешил следом. Команда потянулась за ними.  
— А ему туда точно можно? — уточнила Гвен, недобро поглядывая на пришельца.  
— Ну, а где же еще его запирать? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джек.  
— Ты его собираешься запереть? — спросил Оуэн, глядя на вполне добровольно следующего в темницу Митоса.  
Джек с Митосом синхронно пожали плечами. Оуэн с Янто переглянулись.  
— И когда только спеться успели, — тихо заметил последний.  
— Бессмертные, — проворчал Оуэн. — Я, между прочим, тоже умереть не могу. В смысле, мертв уже.

На полу камеры неподвижно лежало нечто, больше всего напоминающее черную пантеру. Только хвост у существа был намного длиннее и чуть тоньше. На конце хвоста виднелся костяной нарост, похожий на короткий кинжал.  
— Она в порядке? — негромко спросил Джек.  
— Должна, — неуверенно ответил Митос, присаживаясь и притрагиваясь к стеклу на уровне лежащей на полу черной головы.  
— Гвен, чем вы стреляли? — спросил Джек.  
— Поскольку на шокер оно не отреагировало, то обычными пулями.  
— Она. Не оно, — поправил Митос и тихо позвал: — Тирр...  
Пантера взвилась черной стремительно расправившейся пружиной. Стрелой мелькнул хвост, и острие впилось в прозрачную дверь напротив лица Джека. Все, даже Митос, шарахнулись от стекла, но оно выдержало удар.  
— Рррррр! — очень недовольно сообщила пантера и прищурилась на замок.  
Он тут же щелкнул, и дверь открылась. Команда Торчвуда, выхватывая оружие, бросилась врассыпную. Тирр перемахнула через не успевшего выпрямиться Митоса, увернулась от попытавшегося схватить ее Джека и, сделав два скачка по коридору, исчезла в типичном свечении разлома.  
— Значит тут у нас еще и телекинез, — мрачно резюмировал Джек. — И управление разломом. Чудненько. Тош, что там у нас на мониторах?  
— Ничего, — отозвалась Тошико. — А у вас что-то произошло?  
— Совсем ничего? — не поверил своим ушам Джек. — У нас тут пленник прямо посреди тюрьмы в разлом сбежал, и ты говоришь, что на мониторах нет никакой активизации разлома?  
— Если не веришь, сам приди — посмотри, — обиделась Тош.  
— И как это понимать? — Джек обернулся к Митосу.  
— Вообще-то я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь во всех этих межпространственных скачках. Но, насколько я понял из рассказов Тирр, она может просачиваться по следам чужих перемещений или естественных разломов. Она говорит, что без труда может поднять след даже столетней давности.  
— А наш Кардифф ведь буквально кишит такими следами! — схватился за голову Оуэн.  
— Тогда ей надо только добраться до ближайшего, и она через мгновение окажется в любой другой точке, в которой ваш разом активизировался в последние столетия.  
— Погоди, так она не в другой мир ускакала? — спросил Джек.  
— А зачем? Мы же еще не освободили малышку.  
— Какую малышку? От кого освободили? Джек, ты, наконец, объяснишь нам, что происходит?! — потребовала Гвен.  
Ее телефон зазвонил, она посмотрела на дисплей.  
— Ой, минутку, это Риз, — извинилась она и ответила в трубку. — Милый, ты не вовре... Чтооо?! — Гвен гневно обернулась к остальным, ее возмущению не было предела. — Джек! Какая-то трехглазая пантера ворвалась в мою квартиру и угрожает моему мужу!!! Сделай что-нибудь!  
— Дай телефон! — рявкнул Митос и, не дожидаясь реакции, вырвал у нее трубку. — Риз? Во-первых, не надо бояться. Людей она не ест. Обычно. Только угрожает. И зовут ее Тирр. Кто говорит? Неважно. Главное, что я знаю, кто на тебя напал. Во-вторых, слушай внимательно. Не пытайся ее обмануть — вызвать помощь или убежать. Поверь, ни единого шанса. В-третьих, лучше угости ее чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Чем? Нет, не человечиной и не сырой отбивной. Если бы ты был большим котом, что бы ты хотел съесть? Тирр любит деликатесы. Ничего нет в холодильнике? Так приготовь. Или из ресторана закажи. Только, я тебя умоляю, не фаст-фуд или что-то вроде этого. А, например, копченого лосося или фаршированных кальмаров. Что, понял? Умный мальчик. Нет, я не грублю тебе. Поскольку я старше твоего прадеда, скажи спасибо, что младенцем не назвал.  
Команда молча и в легком охренении слушала инструкции Митоса.  
— Мы сейчас же едем ко мне! — безапелляционно заявила Гвен, как только он нажал отбой, и она, злобно зыркнув на древнего, отобрала у него свой телефон..  
— Бесполезно, — возразил Митос. — Она смоется, еще до того, как вы припаркуетесь на стоянке. И выберет себе новых заложников. Это может продолжаться бесконечно. Или пока ей не надоест, и она не побежит взрывать ближайший химический заводик. Не любит она их почему-то, — развел он руками.  
Джек решил, что хорошего понемножку, и пора приструнить раскомандовавшегося гостя. Он кивнул Янто и, легко поймав брошенный секретарем пистолет, одним движением прижал Митоса к стенке.  
— Назови хотя бы одну причину, почему мне тебя не убить? — Джек приставил к его виску дуло пистолета.  
— Я все равно оживу.  
— Тогда не запереть?  
— Нуу... — Митос задумался. — Вполне возможно, что захват Риза — как раз превентивная мера, чтобы вы так не поступали.  
— Что она с ним сделает?  
— Да ничего особенного. Помучает, поиздевается и отпустит. — Митос посерьезнел. — Послушай, шутки-шутками, но Тирр всю свою сознательную жизнь путешествует по разным мирам и слишком часто становилась объектом охоты всяческих ксенофобских организаций, защищающих право на существование только собственной расы. Она десятки раз обводила вокруг пальца и технически более развитые, и более многочисленные команды.  
— Ты обозвал меня ксенофобом? — возмутился Джек.  
— А разве нет? Ты же сам сказал, что цель вашего Торчвуда — уничтожение проникающих к вам инопланетян и прочих пришельцев.  
— Не стоит понимать меня так буквально.  
— Мы защищаемся! Знаешь, сколько людей погибло из-за приходящих из разлома? — вмешался Оуэн.  
— О, да, — с сарказмом кивнул Митос. — Семилетняя девочка-дриада или только что родившийся ксен — страшная угроза, просто чудовищная.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Джек.  
— Ты действительно хочешь проверить, на что способна одна разъяренная инопланетная кошка, которой материнские инстинкты затмили разум? Или используешь ресурсы своей базы, чтобы помочь мне найти похищенных детей?  
— Когда ты так ставишь вопрос... — Джек отпустил Митоса. — Расскажи Тошико все, что успел выяснить о похитителях до того, как нас подстрелили. Она узнает о них остальное.  
— Джек, ты же не собираешься ему помогать?!  
— Гвен, милая, ты столько раз упрекала меня за бездушное отношение к пришельцам. Вот я в кои-то веки решил прислушаться к тебе и хоть кому-то помочь.  
— Но почему именно этим?!  
— Надо же когда-то начинать, — Джек нагло ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Митосу. — Можешь попросить свою хвостатую подружку не слишком запугивать мужа Гвен? И, желательно, вернуть его целым и невредимым.  
— А зачем ее просить? Тирр и так кошка ответственная. Если случайно сама поранит, сама и вылечит. У нее это хорошо получается.  
Гвен наградила Митоса еще одним недобрым взглядом, а Джек отвернулся, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Черный внедорожник Торчвуда притаился за холмом, на противоположной стороне которого располагалась загородная резиденция «Гоаулд центра».  
— А мне все равно этот план не нравится, — проворчал Митос. — Я сам прекрасно справлюсь, и мне совсем не нужен конвой из живых мертвецов.  
Оуэн нахмурился.  
— Эй, а я-то живой, — запротестовал Янто.  
— С таким босом — ненадолго, — отмахнулся Митос.  
— А с чего ты взял, что я разрешу выходцу из разлома самовольно шастать по этому миру? — холодно поинтересовался Джек.  
— Не по миру, а всего лишь по одной отдельной взятой базе, на которой, между прочим, проводятся эксперименты над пришельцами, — уточнил Митос.  
— И вообще, скажи спасибо, что мы тебя с собой взяли. А то сидел бы сейчас в подвале между уиверами и ждал, чем закончится «официальная инспекция» Торчвуда, — не смолчала Гвен.  
Митос заткнулся и демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, мол «молчу, ничего не говорю, но если что — сами будете виноваты».  
Удостоверение Джека позволило команде беспрепятственно преодолеть первый контрольный пост. Притормозив у раскидистых кустиков, заранее отмеченных Тошико на спутниковых фотографиях, Джек высадил Митоса, Янто и Оуэна, которые направились к лабораторным комплексам. Сам Джек в сопровождении Гвен пошел забалтывать руководство «Гоаулд Центра». Однако генерального директора на месте не оказалось. Их встретил его зам — невысокий тип с крысиными усиками и бегающим взглядом, который ожидаемо стал заверять неожиданно нагрянувшую спецслужбу в полной легальности и невинности их предприятия. Джек вполуха слушал навешиваемую им с Гвен лапшу, давая Оуэну с Митосом время по-настоящему осмотреться в загородной резиденции «Гоаулд-Центра».  
Они уже собирались уходить, когда усатый тип вдруг проявил повышенную любезность, предложил выпить кофе и заявил, что его начальство появится буквально через четверть часа. Джеку такая перспектива почему-то не понравилась. Не было никаких обоснованных поводов для беспокойства, но встречаться с шефом крысообразного менеджера совершенно не хотелось. Джек привык доверять своей интуиции. Поэтому они с Гвен быстро свернули разговор и поспешили к выходу. Тип изобразил искреннее расстройство в связи с их скорым уходом.  
— Мне так жаль, — скорбно покачав головой, он нажал утопленную в столе кнопку.  
Джек мигом среагировал, оттесняя Гвен себе за спину и выхватывая пистолет. Но из бесшумно открывшейся в задней части комнаты двери выскочило двое охранников, которые синхронно выстрелили в незваных гостей из лучевого оружия. Гвен потеряла сознание после первого попадания. Джек подстрелил одного охранника, но второй спрятался за массивным дубовым столом и оттуда продолжил обстрел. Когда голубоватый луч в третий раз настиг его, Джек присоединился к Гвен на полу.

Джек очнулся с привычным противным ощущением оживания после очередной смерти.  
— Гвен, ты в порядке? — сразу дернулся он, озираясь и ища взглядом свою коллегу.  
Она помахала ручкой от противоположной стены небольшой камеры, отделенной от коридора массивной решеткой. Рядом с ней на полу сидел Янто, с очень больным видом схватившись за голову. Третью стенку мрачно подпирали Оуэн и Митос.  
Джек проверил нанесенный ущерб и тут же искренне возмутился:  
— Эти гады снова сперли мою рацию и пистолет!  
— Наши тоже забрали, — хмуро кивнул Оуэн.  
— Предполагалось, что вы занимаетесь разведкой на местности, а не отсиживаетесь в местном подземелье, — Джек укоризненно посмотрел на Оуэна.  
— Вы с Гвен тоже не планировали оказаться в этих застенках, — парировал тот.  
— Как вы попались? — спросил Джек.  
— Мы нашли боксы, в которых они держат пришельцев. Но потом кое-кто, — Оуэн недобро покосился на Митоса, — уронил подставку с инструментами, и сработала сигнализация.  
— Лучше бы «спасибо» сказал, — проворчал древний. — Из-за тебя в моем любимом плаще появилась лишняя пара дырок.  
— Из-за меня?! — возмутился Оуэн. — Да ты сам под пули полез!  
— Тебя, неблагодарного, прикрывал.  
— Я мертвый, ничего мне не станется.  
— Но, Оуэн, на тебе же раны не заживают! — встревожилась Гвен. — Сколько раз мы тебе говорили, что надо быть осторожнее.  
— Я как раз был, а вот наш пришелец...  
Перепалку мертвого с бессмертным прервало явление охранников во главе с усатым знакомцем Джека и Гвен.  
— Вот эти двое, — один из охранников показал на Джека с Митосом.  
— Ты уверен? — уточнило начальство.  
— Да, босс. Мы их обыскали и вывезли трупы на свалку. Оба были мертвее некуда.  
— И после тройного попадания из зата* он оживает, — начальство задумчиво пожевало кончик левого уса и распорядилось. — В комнату для допросов. Обоих.  
Джек смерил охранников презрительным взглядом и добровольно пошел в указанном направлении. Митос тоже не стал разыгрывать героя — ему совсем не хотелось умирать в третий раз за сутки. Тем более соотношение десять вооруженных против двоих хоть и бессмертных, но безоружных было явно не в пользу последних.  
— Ишь, какие гордые. Ничего, я и не таких разговаривал, — хмыкнул усатый, уходя следом за пленниками.  
— Вы не имеете права, — попыталась возмутиться Гвен, но ее проигнорировали.

Тошико как раз пыталась подключиться к спутнику и найти «Гоаулд Центр», когда за ее ухом раздалось тихое мурлыкание. Девушка вздрогнула и попятилась. Тирр села на пол, обвернулась хвостиком и состроила из себя порядочную кошечку. Тошико не поверила, осторожно бочком добралась до лестницы и спустилась вниз — туда, где валялись остатки принесенной на обед пиццы.  
— Кис-кис-кис, — позвала она, доставая последний кусочек, который Гвен не успела съесть перед выездом на задание.  
Тирр легко перепрыгнула через перила, приземлилась рядом с девушкой и принюхалась к угощению.  
— Ты там Ризом, надеюсь, не закусила? — вздохнула Тош, глядя, как стремительно исчезает пицца, и упорно стараясь не думать о том, что такого крупного хищника одним маленьким кусочком не накормишь.  
— Нет, — муркнула Тирр, — Он невкусный.  
— А ты пробовала? Ой, так ты говорящая, — спохватилась Тошико и удивленно прикрыла рукой рот.  
— Ага, надкусила, а потом выплюнула, — Тирр ехидно сверкнула на Тошико всеми тремя зелеными глазищами.  
— Врешь, — неуверенно возразила та.  
Кошка кивнула и, резко развернувшись, прыгнула на верхнюю ступеньку.  
— Так ты идешь? — черный хвост вопросительно взвился.  
— Куда?  
— Взламывать компьютеры «Гоаулд-центра», — как ни в чем ни бывало ответила хвостатая.  
— Думаешь, это так легко? Я над этим уже второй час бьюсь, — Тошико послушно поднялась к своему рабочему месту, про себя поражаясь абсурдности ситуации.  
Тирр ехидно покосилась на девушку.  
— А с живыми энергетическими кошачьими призраками ты никогда не работала?  
Тошико нервно сглотнула.  
— Ничего, ты — девочка способная, быстро освоишься, — утешила ее Тирр.  
— А как... а где... и что... — Тошико совершенно не представляла себе, на что может быть похож кошачий призрак, и как его можно использовать для взлома чужих информационных систем. Что самое обидное, Тошико даже не представляла, о чем именно спросить хвостатую.  
— Мою тушку не трогать! А то вернусь — покусаю. Или совсем съем. И даже без соли, — строго заявила Тирр и, закрыв глаза, осела на пол.

Гвен нервно вышагивала по камере. Оуэн задумчиво провожал ее взглядом из своего угла. Янто молча страдал — во время задержания его сильно ударили по голове, и он не без основания подозревал у себя сотрясение мозга. От бегающей по камере Гвен его слегка мутило, но он мужественно терпел и даже ни разу не предложил ей заткнуться и хоть пять минут посидеть на одном месте.  
— Что они там с ним делают?! — Гвен гневно посмотрела на Оуэна, словно тот мог ответить на ее вопрос.  
Неожиданно дверь камеры с шипением открылась. Пленники настороженно посмотрели на освободившийся проход.  
— Чего вы ждете? — раздался из внутренних динамиков голос Тошико.  
— Тош, — обрадовался Оуэн, вскакивая с места и спеша за уже вышедшей из камеры Гвен. — Ты прорвалась!  
— Не совсем я, скорее мы с Тирр, — ответила Тошико. — Ваше снаряжение за второй дверью слева, код для замка А3Е76. Склад оружия в конце коридора. Джека держат двумя этажами ниже. С ним палач и три охранника.  
— Хорошо поработала, Тош, — одобрительно кивнула Гвен, заходя в первую указанную в инструкции комнату.  
— И да, — спохватилась Тошико, — Тирр вернулась в свое тело и поскакала к вам. Осторожнее там.  
— Куда она вернулась? — нахмурившись, переспросил Оуэн.  
— Ох, неважно. Просто имейте в виду, кошка где-то рядом с вами занимается спасением своих родственников.  
Три оперативника Торчвуда без происшествий добрались до места пленения их шефа. Пару раз они чуть не столкнулись с охраной, но Тошико их всегда вовремя предупреждала, и они успевали укрыться в боковых помещениях.  
Двоих охранников у входа сняли Гвен и Оуэн. Янто промахнулся, поэтому третий успел один раз выстрелить в Оуэна, но, как выяснилось, мертвые менее восприимчивы к лучевому оружию, чем живые. Палач последним рывком нажал рубильник на стенде, к которому был прикован Джек, и упал, сраженный Янто, который со второго раза таки попал в цель.  
Гвен дернулась к забившемуся в конвульсиях Джеку, но Оуэн вовремя ее остановил.  
— Ну, куда ты лезешь? Хочешь, чтобы и тебя током ударило? Хватит с нас одного контуженного.  
Янто отключил подачу тока, и Джек безвольно обвис на креплениях. Окровавленный Митос с немного вымученной, но достаточно язвительной улыбкой помахал торчвудовцам со второго стенда. Гвен бросилась освобождать шефа, а Оуэн задумчиво уставился на бессмертного.  
— Может, тебя тут оставить? Хлопот меньше будет.  
— Я тебе оставлю, — едва слышно проворчал Джек, не поднимая головы.  
Оуэн тут же поспешил помогать Митосу. Янто устало присел отдохнуть на ближайший электрический стул. К тошноте добавилось головокружение, и с каждой минутой ему все труднее давалось удерживаться на ногах.  
— Почему так долго? — поинтересовался Джек, тихо чертыхаясь и с помощью причитающей и заботливо суетящейся Гвен вытаскивая ногу из испанского сапога.  
— И это нам вместо спасибо?! — фыркнула Гвен.  
— Это твоя девочка очень мне напоминает одного моего знакомого, — вздохнул Митос, потирая распухшие запястья.  
— Я не его девочка! — возмутилась Гвен.  
Вдалеке раздался взрыв, пол ощутимо дрогнул, а с потолка посыпались мельчайшие кусочки краски.  
— О, чувствую, Тирр уже здесь, — оживился Митос.  
— Да, — кивнул Оуэн.  
— У твоей кошки нездоровая страсть к пиротехническим эффектам? — поморщился Джек.  
— Только когда она злится или чем-то раздражена.  
— Надо полагать, сегодня она отнюдь не в лучшем настроении, — пришел Джек к неутешительному выводу. — Убираемся отсюда, пока эта чокнутая трехглазая тут все не взорвала. Оуэн, помоги Янто.  
Гвен попыталась подставить плечо хромающему шефу, но тот заметил промелькнувшую по губам бессмертного ехидную ухмылочку и отправил Гвен вперед прикрывать их отход от могущих случайно подвернуться по пути охранников комплекса.

На улице они застали дивную картину: разбегающихся сотрудников и охранников «Гоаулд Центра» и как раз прорвавшуюся сквозь внутренние ворота толпу инопланетян и прочих монстров, которая неслась прямиком на потрепанный торчвуд. Впереди мчалось крупное насекомоподобное существо с вытянутой безглазой головой, на плече которого сидела маленькая зеленокожая девочка.  
— Вот черт! — Оуэн шарахнулся, налетел на Янто, и оба покатились по траве.  
Джек прицелился в несущегося прямо на его команду пришельца, но пока не спешил стрелять. Митос решительно стал рядом и обнажил меч, переданный ему в пыточной Оуэном. Откуда-то из-за задних рядов разбегающихся монстров вырвалась стремительная черная тень, смазанной молнией мелькнула между пришельцами и торчвудовцами, на ходу что-то рыкнув зеленокожей девочке, и ускакала вперед.  
Девочка ухватилась за голову насекомоподобного, на ходу останавливая его на манер разгоряченного скакуна. Тот застыл, как вкопанный в полуметре от Джека с Митосом. Остальные пленники «Гоаулд центра» как разрезанная скалой волна хлынули по обе стороны от застывшего ксеноморфа, не рискуя слишком приближаться к нему, заодно обходя стороной и торчвудовцев.  
Несколько долгих секунд мимо замерших людей целеустремленно бежали пришельцы, шипящая слизь с морды чужого капала под ноги двум бессмертным, а зеленокожая девочка строила глазки Митосу. Потом чужой и дриада присоединились к остальным, быстро их догоняя.  
Джек безнадежно оглянулся.  
— Это сколько же мы будем их по всему Кардифу вылавливать?  
Словно отвечая на его слова, впереди вспыхнуло свечение разлома, на мгновение озарив темный кошачий силуэт, стоящий на самой границе. И вся разношерстная толпа хлынула туда. Им вслед грянул последний взрыв, завершающий устроенные кошкой разрушения. Через несколько минут только сполохи от догорающих руин «Гоаулд-центра» нарушали безмятежность летней ночи.  
— А как же ты? — поднимаясь с травы, Оуэн неприязненно покосился на Митоса.  
— Тирр меня позже заберет, когда остальных пристроит, — безмятежно отмахнулся Митос и повернулся к Джеку. — А, может, ты мне пока экскурсию по вашему миру организуешь?  
— О, да, — улыбка Джека была очень многообещающей, — я тебе устрою экскурсию. Надолго запомнишь.  
Гвен и Оуэн понимающе переглянулись, а Янто нахмурился.  
— Она же взорвала нашу машину! — спохватился Джек. — Нам что, теперь в город пешком возвращаться?!  
— Можно дождаться Тошико, — предложил Янто.  
— А я люблю пешие прогулки, — невинно улыбнулся Митос и направился к холмам.  
— Вот сволочь, сбежит же, — Джек тоскливо посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся бессмертному, хотя он не мог видеть его лица, но по затылку чувствовал, что тот снова нагло ухмыляется.  
— Может, пристрелить его? — предложил Оуэн. — Потом у нас в подвалах очухается и уже точно никуда не денется.  
— Чтобы, вернувшись, его чокнутая кошка и у нас в сердцах что-нибудь повзрывала? Обойдемся более мирными способами. Митос, стой, чтоб тебе пусто было! — крикнул Джек и, прихрамывая, поспешил к остановившемуся на вершине холма бессмертному.  
— Что-то мне это не нравится, — нахмурилась Гвен.  
— Ничего, Джек с ним справится, — голос Оуэна прозвучал отнюдь не так уверенно, как ему хотелось бы.

**Author's Note:**

> * - оружие из вселенной ЗВ. Первый попадание лишает сознания, второе убивает, третье - аннигилирует тело.


End file.
